


Huída

by Sol_Fuentes_Córdova (Solitude)



Series: Momentos de la vida [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude/pseuds/Sol_Fuentes_C%C3%B3rdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay una sola cosa de la que steve no puede huir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huída

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flucht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895540) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



Steve corrió. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada. No sabía cuánto tiempo ya llevaba corriendo, si hubiese intentado calcularlo, hubiese dicho que unas cuantas horas. Hacía mucho que ya había dejado atrás Washington D.C., y ahora corría a través de un bosque denso.  
No sabía hacia dónde iba y tampoco le importaba. Simplemente debía irse.  
Lejos de todos, de la ciudad, de S.H.I.E.L.D, del hospital. Ese hospital… Recordaba demasiado bien la conversación con la enfermera.

 _“Sea lo que sea que HYDRA hizo con Buchanan Barnes es permanente. Él ya no va a recordar nada más. Ya no va a ser más el Barnes que era su mejor amigo”_  
_“¿Dónde está?”_  
_Silencio._  
_“¡¿Dónde está Bucky?!”_  
_“Lo lamentamos mucho, Capitán. No tuvimos otra opción”_  
  
A Steve se le cerró la garganta y ya no pudo seguir respirando. Se dio la vuelta y antes de saber qué es lo que habían hecho, echó a correr fuera del edificio.  
¡¿Quién les había dado al derecho de… a Bucky… ?!  
El agotamiento hizo que Steve se apoyara en los árboles y muy lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara. Primero unas pocas, aisladas, y luego cada vez más.  
Ya había pasado. Nadie podía hacer nada la respecto. Steve no quería ver a nadie nunca más. Bucky, por quien había sentido tantas cosas, incluso talvez más que amistad, estaba muerto.


End file.
